A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed
by U-Madder
Summary: One-shot. Crumbelina has never had a real friend; they don't like her because they think she's snobbish and greedy. However, she's not like that at all. Will one person recognize that their fellow racer has been having a bad time, or will they let it slide?


**Summary: One-shot. Crumbelina has never had a real friend; they don't like her because they think she's snobbish and greedy. However, she's not like that at all. Will one person recognize that their fellow racer has been having a bad time, or will they let it slide?**

**A/N: I noticed the lack of Crumbelina Di Caramello fanfiction on , and decided to boost up those numbers. **

**A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed**

Another Random Roster Race had been and gone, _"Vanellope Von Schweetz, first place, Candlehead, second place, Rancis Fluggerbutter, third place, Minty Zaki, fourth place, Snowanna Rainbeau, fifth place, Gloyd Orangeboar, sixth place, Adorabeezle Winterpop, seventh place, Crumbelina Di Caramello, eighth place, and Taffyta Muttonfudge, ninth place." The announcer exclaimed._

It hadn't been Crumbelina's lucky day. She hadn't won any races whatsoever. Even her best gamer, who played as her all the time, came last in a race today because of her.

Crumbelina didn't know why she was screwing her races up, but she wasn't like this last month. Something had happened that she wasn't aware of; it was like the game didn't _want_ her to win any races.

The tiramasu-themed racer took off her helmet and threw it on the floor in anger, "Oh no..." She mumbled after a couple of seconds, "I hope I haven't got scratches on my helmet...i-it's my only one..." She was close to tears.

Taffyta, the little bitch herself, stormed over to Crumbelina in a huff, "I hope you're happy, Di Caramello. You've screwed me up in the race. Oh well...there's always tomorrow to beat Vanellope...but still, you can't just throw the second best racer off the track! I deserve to be first! Not to mention you've got enough gold in the world to keep you happy..._snob_..."

Crumbelina glared daggers at Taffyta; if looks could kill, Taffyta would surely be dead. However, Crumbelina wasn't angry; she was faking her anger. She wanted to look tough. "Look, Taffyta, I don't need your little comments to tell me what to do-wait...did you just call me a snob?" Her voice weakened.

"Yeah," She smirked, Candlehead and Rancis walking over, "A big, fat, greedy, pathetic, snob!" Rancis laughed. Candlehead fumbled with her fingers nervously; she was in an awkward position. Crumbelina didn't have any friends, so it was only fair to be nice to her. Anyway, it was in Candlehead's code to be cheery and friendly to all people.

Crumbelina was in tears; she wasn't fat, nor greedy. She certainly wasn't a pathetic racer, nor a snob, "I-I-I...hate you!" She sniffled.

"And we hate you too! I mean, how many friends do you exactly have?" Taffyta asked a whimpering Crumbelina, "Exactly, no-one! Candlehead and Jubileena aren't your friends! They just pretend to be because it's in their code to be nice to everyone! Snowanna doesn't pretend, even though she's nice! She can admit that she doesn't like you! Nobody does!"

Crumbelina felt small, weak and helpless; she couldn't believe that she had feel a victim to Taffyta's bullying. Who could of thought that she bullied along with Taffyta in the past? Oh wait, that was just Turbo's doing. But still...Taffyta was right...she didn't have any friends...

"I think that's ENOUGH!" Vanellope bellowed, politely cutting in front of the large crowd that had formed, "Look, Taffyta. Coming ninth place in a race is OK. You're still on the Roster. But bullying another racer because they came eighth place, above you, is another thing. Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time, anyway? I thought you said you would cut that out now."

"Well...it's not just that!" Taffyta snapped, "It's this spoiled Crumbelina!" She pointed at a sobbing Crumbelina, "She thinks she's so cool because of all that money her dad left her! Well she's not! She's so arrogant and spoiled all the time-"

"SHUT UP!" Vanellope screamed, "Look, Taffyta. Crumbelina's not like that. She's...well...she's not like that!" Truthfully, Vanellope never really took notice of Crumbelina up until now. She ignored her, too, thinking she was a little snobbish. Of course, she didn't say anything to the poor racer, since the President had a better heart then Taffyta did, "And anyway, I think you're the one being arrogant and spoiled."

Taffyta, knowing she had been beaten, stuck up her nose and walked away, Rancis and Candlehead in tow. The crowd of racers soon cleared after that, the only sounds in the area being Crumbelina's faint sobbing.

Vanellope knelled down to her fellow racer; she honestly didn't know what to say to Crumbelina, "I-I...didn't know..."

"It's OK, Ms President," Crumbelina wiped her eyes, smiling, "I-I...haven't fallen a victim to Taffyta's bullying before...it's kind of been the first time...a-also, thank you so much for sticking up for me...I'm not that brave, you know, with my confidence issues and everything..."

Vanellope didn't know about Crumbelina's confidence issues, "What issues? I didn't know you had any issues..."

Crumbelina's smile dropped slightly, "Oh...well...it was when my dad died...we'd do everything together...he'd help me train for races, since he was a good racer himself...he helped keep my confidence alive, which is why I used to be a little cocky on the raceway...however, when we were adventuring around the candy-cane forest, Diet Cola Mountain exploded...I-I...managed to get out in time...b-but...well, I-I think you can guess...that's why I have issues...that's also why I pretend to act snobbish on the raceway...it's so people can see me in a different limelight.."

Vanellope felt sympathy cruise through her veins; she had no idea about any of this. She figured that it was programmed into Crumbelina's code, and that it never really happened, since she had never met Crumbelina's dad.

"However," Crumbelina continued, after a long silence, "I-It's costed my friendship with the others...they won't be my friend because they think I'm a big snob that doesn't care about anything but money...I'm telling you, I'm not like that at all...I honestly just do it so people won't laugh at me...I guess that plan kinda backfired, huh?"

"No, no...I don't think your a snob..." Vanellope replied, "Your nice...Taffyta is what you should call a snob. And, there's no point of making out that your someone else; just be yourself, and I'm sure people will like you. I'm myself, and people like me. I don't act like a Princess. I act like myself. I'm sure if you do that, everyone will want to be your friend. I mean, you've already got one."

Crumbelina's wide eyes lit up with delight, "Y-You mean?"

Vanellope nodded her head, "Yep. You've just made yourself a new, real friend. And don't worry, you'll have plenty more to come, too. Just be yourself, and people will like you."

Crumbelina was in tears, "O-Oh, thank you Vanellope! You've really told me what it takes to be a real friend, and to get friends! Thank you so much!" She tackled Vanellope in a giant hug.

Vanellope seemed a little confused at first, but quickly realized that's what friends do. She wasn't a hugger at heart, but did it for Crumbelina.

Crumbelina giggled with sheer delight, tears still streaming down her face; she had finally made her first ever, human friend. She hoped that she could make friends with all the other racers too. And why shouldn't of she? With the President on her side, anything could be possible.

**A/N: I'm proud of this story, I really am. There's nothing much to say here, except review what you think! They're always appreciated!**


End file.
